


We go so fast, we don't move

by mysV



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Then it become sad, This is cute, Unless you remember Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysV/pseuds/mysV
Summary: He has better things to focus into, anyway.
Relationships: Depa Billaba/CC-10/994 | Grey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	We go so fast, we don't move

**Author's Note:**

> I keep on making Grey/Depa a thing one fic at time. 
> 
> Little headcanon time, I think that after everything he and his battalion have been through, Grey resent a little both the Republic and the Jedi, but since he respect and is attached to Depa and Caleb, he resent the Republic more than the Jedi Order (Anyway, we all know who the bad guy truly is).
> 
> I hope you guys like this one, i'm sorry for any grammatical mistake or misspelling, english isn't my first language but i'm trying to get better.

**Disclaimer** : Star Wars and all of its affiliated properties remains property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

* * *

Having spent all his life in military training and active war, Grey has a problematic relationship with downtime. As a Commander, free time had this constant sense of impending disaster. But like so many things, his attitude towards quiet downtime is gradually changing, it might have something to do with the person he gets to spend it with.

He blinks his eyes open, squinting out of the small window that allows a bright flood of sunlight into Depa’s quarters in the Temple. The long, deep scar on his face hurts a bit, but Grey has already got used to it.

He has better things to focus into, anyway.

Grey feels Depa shift against him, she is resting against his side, comfy tucked under his arm, and when she moves, her hair tickles his skin. She keeps her eyes closed, and he is almost sure she's still asleep, just unconsciously reacting to the way he stretched out when he woke.

But he doesn't have to rely on guesswork here, all he has to do is look down to find her blinking at him.

“Mornin” he says, stroking a stray strand of dark brown hair out of her face. She smiles back, still a little sleepy.

“Good morning to you, too.”

Depa once asked Grey what his favorite treat was, because some Jedi seemed oddly interested in knowing those things about clones. Back then, he gave a little answer about food that were not rations or soap that wasn’t the standard one of the GAR.

Nuisances, really, also lies, because none of those things were his favorite treat.

His favorite treat —luxury, gift, indulgence —is waking up with Depa. On his own, not risen by an attack, an explosion or his brothers complaining about how it's too early to be awake. Waking up with his General in his arm was by far his most cherished treat.

The Jedi is nuzzling his neck, now, and he slides his hand down from her shoulders to rest around her waist, drawing words from his native language into her tan skin with his fingers, endearments she know how to write but not quite how to pronounce. That thought must have reached her, because Depa holds herself still against him, and then begins to say each word out loud.

He hugs her a little closer, tilting her chin up with his free hand, and kisses her. Briefly, she wraps a hand around his wrist, as if to hold him in place, before she releases him in favor of having her fingertips caress over his skin as she makes her way downward from his chest, past his stomach, to the waistband of his underwear.

“Can I?” She looks up at him, voice soft as she ask, and he nods.

He holds her gaze as she takes him in hand. Her brow frowns a little in concentration. They are still learning each other, everything is still a bit new and Depa catalogs the results of every shared experience with care. Without breaking eye contact, she starts stroking him slowly, and while that's nice and they have time, he wants so much more.

He puts his hand on her back and draws another word there, also in mando'a: _mesh'la_.

She smiles and shifts in his embrace so his chest pressed to her back. She reaches out, behind herself, braces herself on his hip while starting to move against him and leans back to rest her head on his collarbone. There is no place where they aren't touching, close to each other from head to toe, except that she is still in her underwear.

Her chest is bare—when they are like this together, it usually is—but he still has to pulls her panties down to her thighs. He reaches down between their bodies, pleased to already find her wet, even more pleased by the little gasp she gives when his fingers slide through her folds. One arm wrapped around her middle, head bent so he can kiss her shoulder, he lines up and pushes in slowly.

Depa is very quiet in bed, almost reserved, she doesn't scream out her pleasure or even signal it with loud groaning. It makes the reactions she does allow herself that much more treasurable, the soft inhales, whimpers and bitten off moans, breathing out his name, all of it shoots straight down his spine.

On the contrary, he keeps up a constant string of compliments and assurances, murmuring in her ear, although he'll admit that's for himself as much as it is for her.

He gets to tell her how grateful he is, how much he likes her, how good she feels, without the fear that he might overstep or make her uncomfortable. She turns and straightens, meeting his gaze steadily, no hint of shyness in her eyes. She is his _Jetii_ , his General, one of his closest friends and he trust her with all his life.

“ _Cyar'ika_ ” he said, his lips brushing hers as he said it, his voice ragged.

She nodded and sealed their mouths together.

Much, much later, when they are are both drowsy and sated, Grey rolls over and buries his face in Depa's bosom with a sigh. She buries her fingers in his hair, pulling him as close as possible and lets him rest his head down between her breasts. Grey courl himself around her, and finally, finally, he can relax completely.

In Kamino, their creators always told them that they were made for the Jedi. Later, they learned that the Republic is the owner, and they are the weapons. He wasn’t a weapon, and either belonged to the Republic. Grey loyalty was with his brothers, and by his own decision, with this specific Jedi and with whatever she considered they should fight and care for.

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! :)
> 
> Mando'a words:
> 
> Mesh'la-Beautiful  
> Jetii-Jedi  
> Cyar'ika-Sweetheart, darling


End file.
